Felix,You fixed me
by little brandybuck
Summary: Jet von turbo jr is just a lonely dog that's been forgotten by everyone, but when felix takes pity on the fuzzy glitch, there is bound to be an adventure, but will jet be willing to forget the past and look forward to the future or will his secret threaten his new friends too ?
1. Chapter 1

Jet the dog had bean alone for quite awhile now but he never felt upset or lonely, maybe from time to time but not very often, but when ever he did feel lonely he would remember the same thing he said when he left that day, 'it was only for the best'

He was an eyesore at best matted fur, over grown claws and dirty feet, not the first thing to want to see on a monday morning

Injury wise got even worst than what he looked like, he had a unusable back leg after walking under the path of a few bricks dropped by ralph, the pads of his paws where cut and bloody from treading on jagged bricks whilst living in the dump, burns all over his back, and small cuts all over the edge of his wings

Yes, wings

They where scarlet coloured dragon wings that where half the size of him but where strong enough to keep him in the air for over 2 hours, but he mostly kept them neatly tucked away neatly on his back

Somethings during a game he would just sit and watch what was going on.

He also liked to walk round the apartments as well sometimes, dodging and avoiding bricks falling from the top of the building, he'd got much better at it since he learnt what could happen if they landed on you

But what would of happened if one brick In particular did hit him

Well that's a different story

It was a warm tuesday afternoon near closing time with only a few kids milling around the arcade

He was randomly waking round, trying to clear his head of all the problems and the stress in his life, slipping into a dream land for only a second

But a second was all it took to changed his life forever

Suddenly he felt a blunt,heavy object land right on top of his head, sending a shock of pain throughout his entire body

He brought his paws up to his head to rub the bruised area when he found out it wasn't a bruise

It was bleeding like mental more that he had ever seen leave his body that ever before

"Son of a..." He muttered "that really hurt"

He felt his stomach turn at the sight of the blood he didn't know weather It was because of his extremely bad Hemophobia , or if it was just the coppery smell and slimy feel of it clotting on his paws

He felt bile force its was into his mouth he didn't know weather to swallow it or spit it out, so he closed his eyes and hoped the pain would subside and settled for emptying the contents of his mouth onto the grass next to him

After he opened his eyes, everything was fuzzy, he had double vision and nearly missed the game over signal and the short man in front of him who was quietly watching him

He panicked he didn't know what to do, he had never bean caught by anyone who lived there so his mental instincts told him to get out of there as fast as he could

he stumbled to his feet only to find himself collapsing under his own body weight, he felt the blood run down his face and into his mouth, he could taste the copper and brick dust, by this point he had given up

When he felt a hand touch his back he tensed up, afraid the person would hurt him

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, you don't need to be afraid of me" said the man

He knew that voice, he often heard it when he was walking, it was felix

Then suddenly ever thing went black and he could not remember anything after that, until he woke up that is


	2. Chapter 2: a trip to the vets

Jet woke to the sound of a heart rate machine beeping slowly

He opened his eyes to see a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, who was smiling widely down at him

He couldn't put his paw on the reason why but the way she was staring at him but it was making him extremely uncomfortable

"Uh .. Hi" said jet eyeing the strange looking girl carefully "why are you looking at me like that"

"Oh sorry I have a habbit of doing that" she said sheepishly letting her grin drop "so how are you feeling"

He let a look of confusion and question take over before saying anything

"What do you mean how am I feeling"he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly

"Well you know does anything hurt or feel funny" she said shrugging casually

"Yeah I feel on top of the world" said jet sarcastically as he continued to gaze round the room "where am I"

"Your at the P-A-V-H" she said picking up a clipboard that was on the table next to him

If he was totally honest he didn't no what it really meant but he did know that it was an acronym for something

He obviously looked confused because she carried on talking

"It stands for the 'pixelated animal veterinary hospital'" she explained flipping through the papers attached to the bored

Oh shit,vets he knew what they did at vets ... Not that he'd ever been to one but he'd been to one similar, but the last thing on there minds was helping you

He waited a few moments for the vet to turn round, when she did he attempted to stand up but the only trouble was he couldn't move his back leg

'What the hells wrong with me' he thought before looking back at his immobilised leg

Oh. my. god

What he saw shocked him into oblivion, it was a cast going all the way up his leg

It was blue with a red stripe on it,why did this always happen to him, he wasn't a bad person ... Or was he

He looked up at the girl sadly as if he wanted to know what happened but he really just wanted to forget this horrid business had ever happened once and for all

Despite the fact that he wanted to cry he still smiled knowing that he was lucky to be alive and he had felix to thank for that but he just didn't know it yet

"You know, I should be petrified right now but I'm not" he smiled and shook his head "and I owe you my life"

"Well partly us" she said kneeling down in front of him "but I think you really should be thanking that kind man who brought you here"

She tapped him lightly on the nose then stood up and when back to whatever she was doing before

Jet stopped and wondered for a moment about who the man could be

It suddenly hit him, felix, it was him, fix it felix jr

But what puzzled him even more is why he helped him, why didn't he just leave him, it wasn't like he knew him or even cared for that matter

He decided a few minutes later that it was out of pure pity, how he hated that word, it alone just made his skin crawl ... Or that might of just been the fleas, but he still hated it none the less

Jet looked up at the nurse who was holding something, after a bit more studying he knew what It was, a needle

His heart stopped he hated the bloody things and didn't want it any where near him

He panicked he never trusted a person with a needle how ever kind they where to him before

She quickly grabbed him and pinned him to the table making shore he couldn't escape

He began to struggle and kept trying to bite what ever part of her body he could reach to stop her

"Stop it I have to do this" she shouted trying to dodge his teeth

She finally got him, she pulled up the skin on his neck and pushed in the needle, injecting him with the clear liquid

She let him got and threw the needle into a bin,when she turned round jet didn't look very well

He was shaking and looking round the room like someone was searching for him he all most looked ... Afraid

"Hey what's wrong" she said softly feeling slightly guilty for what she had done

Jet hesitated for a moment before adopting the answer: "nothing I'm fine"

A/N: what's wrong with jet, why doesn't he like the vets and why did he freak out over a tiny needle, I kinda have the rest of the story planned out in my head but I'm just tweaking a few bugs out, PLEASE REVIEW I want to know if you like it or not and what I could improve on, any Mistakes are mine own fault, I'm also happy for suggestions, thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3 three weeks later

It had been three weeks since his so called 'accident' and he was still stuck in the damned vets with only his thoughts and opinions, which he kept to himself

And every day the vet (who he found out to be called ella) came and gave him the same injection that she did the day he came in, it still freaked him out a bit but not as badly as it use to

Lots of medication but not enough time that's jets problem it seamed like second after second he was required to have an injection or drink some foul tasting medicine or take impossible-to-swallow tablets

But taking the medication was getting very tedious and boring so most if his days went something like this

Wake up, medicine, breakfast, medicine, lunch, medicine, dinner, medicine, sleep and this went on in a continues loop for three week straight

He couldn't even go for a walk, they where afraid that he was an 'accident prone dog' what the hell did that mean, just because he did it once it doesn't mean he's going to walk under falling bricks again

But what really ticked him of was that felix hadn't come to see him once in the time that he had been there, the nerve of some people

Jet sighed and looked out of the cage that he was being kept in and watched ella answer the phone

She talked for a bit before looking back and nodding at him with a smile on her face

He listened to the conversation for awhile before giving up, although the cone round his neck was helping, just but not enough

after about fifteen minutes she hung up the phone and walked over to jets cage with a huge grin on her face

"Ah the jokers back again, quick someone call batman" he joked smiling at ella who was now glaring at him

"Ok I'll just tell felix not to come then" she said turning away and laughing smugly to herself

"No don't do that, I'm sorry" he begged gripping onto the cage bars

she promptly took him out his cage and placed him on the floor then pointed at the door on the other side of the room

"Walk to the door and back in under two minutes, and I'll let you see felix" she instructed

He instantly took off and found that it was harder than he thought it would be because ever time he tried to bend his leg he fell over, this cast was really starting to bug him BIG TIME

By the time that he got back to ella she was laughing at his failed attempt to walk

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen" she managed to choke out

"Yeah very funny, so can I see him or not" he mumbled suddenly finding himself unable to look her in the eye

"Ok,but first were going to give you a bath" she said smiling an uncreepy smile

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates in pure shock, he shook his head very violently and turned back to his cage

Ella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, how stubborn could this dog really be, as fast as lightning she pulled a muzzle over his nose and clipping it into position

"What the hell are you doing" he shouted trying to pull the strange object off his face

He was so busy trying to get it off that he didn't notice her cutting his cast off nor that fact that he was being dropped into a sink filled with water

As soon as the water came in contact with his skin he went ballistic, he began trashing and struggling to try and escape out of her iron grip

He tried for a good five minutes before giving up and even then he wasn't happy about having a bath

But he couldn't complain it wasn't unpleasant but he still didn't like the feeling of being submerged in liquid even if it was only water

He was washed and dried with a soft fluffy towel that was still warm, he would of stayed raped in his cocoon that he made for himself if the pain in his leg wasn't getting worse

Ella gently carried him over to a table and laid him down on his side careful not to hurt him

She rapped his leg in a yellow bandage and put him back in his cage

"Wait here" she instructed "I have to go and talk to someone about your insulin"

Before he could ask she was gone, he was all alone again

He began to pull at the cone round his neck to try to get it off, it was itchy and annoying and he couldn't see his own feet he groaned loudly and banged his forehead on the side of the cage, he was so bored he began reading newspaper lining his cage

He couldn't remember much after that because he fell a sleep and dreamed about unicorns and rainbows and other girly crap he didn't understand

He was rudely woken up by ella pounding on the bars of the cage with a clipboard

He rolled onto he stomach and climbed to his feet, the only decent sleep he'd had and this was how he was woken up

He clambered out of his cage and onto the floor where he lay down and refused to move any further

Ella had no time for games and picked him up and carried him to where felix was waiting for him

"Here you go, the dog from hell" she said darkly "he's a nice dog but can drive you crazy sometimes"

She gave felix the sleeping dog then turned around and left,leaving felix to carry a heavy dog all the way back home

He looked at the dog and then back at the door where the vet had disappeared through,knowing she wasn't coming back anytime soon

He sighed and walked out the vets with jet snoring loudly in his arms and mumbling nonsense as he slept

"You do one nice thing and you end up having to look after a dog you don't even know" he puffed dragging himself back to his game

And felix didn't even know that looking after him was the least of his troubles

A/N; hello my adoring public ... or the one or two people who actually read this ,, anyway leave a review and you can't choose this time because I'm TELLING YOU leave one or ill set my rabid brain damaged horse on you ... Just kidding I don't have a horse and if I did it wouldn't have brain damage,,, so yeah on that note leave a review or ELSE ,,, thanks for reading ;)


	4. Chapter 4: von turbo, gone turbo

Now I bet your wondering what jet left his game for ... Your not, are you sure because it's very interesting once you get past the blood and gore, you still don't want to know, well I'm telling you anyway so open your ears and shut your mouths

It was early in the morning when jet woke up bloody and broken on his bed on the floor in the corner of a cold, dark, locked room

He scuttled over to the remains of his shattered mirror that was over the other side of the room which was now covered in his blood after he was thrown at it late the night before

He peaked down at his reflection and gagged at his own appearance which didn't look like him at all, but then again he never did look the same since his first birthday

Suddenly the lock clicked and the door slowly rolled open letting a thin beam tear away the darkness and replaced it with the warm orange glow of the early morning sun

He turned away from the door and dived into his bed in terror, afraid of who ever had opened it

He waited for a second before saying anything in case it was who he thought it was

"Hello" he squeaked quietly "who's there"

Then a larger dog, the same as jet, popped his head round the corner and smiled gently at the cowering puppy in the corner of the room

It was his older brother, rocket, he looked up to him and trusted him with his life and he hadn't let him down so far and most of he loved him like he was his father and rocket treated him like a son

He gently picked jet up by his scruff and carried him into there bathroom to clean the cuts on his face

He carefully placed him down next to the sink and began wiping the gashes and cuts on his face, neck and body

There was a comfortable silence whilst rocket worked, he looked down at the young puppy who still looked frightened

"Dads not here" he whispered "he can't hurt you"

Jet instantly relaxed now knowing he was safe from his evil father but he still looked concerned about something

"Where's olly" he asked "is he alright"

Rocket bowed his head and sighed, he didn't know whether to lie to him or tell him the truth, but he would of found out anyway

"After the incident yesterday including him, dad and a rather hefty lead pipe" he confessed "he received only a few but quite deadly blows to the head"

"What does that mean" said jet, tears welling up in his powder blue eyes "he's going to be fine, right"

"No that's not what I meant jet" he said raising his head slightly "he has severe brain damage and is never going to talk again"

"Then fix him, please" he said now crying loudly "I don't want to lose him he's one of my best friends and I love him"

"There's nothing I can do" he said raising his voice a bit "we have to wait and see if he survives"

"Just try, please rocket" he whimpered softly "because if you don't help, dad will kill him and I don't want to watch him do that"

"What did I tell you" he growled "if there's nothing I can do there's nothing I can do"

Quietly chase, the oldest of the brothers crept into the bathroom and stood over jet creating a large black looming shadow over the tiny puppy

Jet peered up at the source of the shadow and bolted behind rocket in a state of shock, desperation and the will to live

"Don't do that he's already scared enough as it is" said rocket "its alright jet its only chase"

Jet shuffled back in front of rocket and sat down next to chase who was substantially bigger than him

"Look rocket we need to talk about olly" he said trying to ignore the fact that jets gaze was boring holes in him

"We already have and I have told you we are going to wait and see" said rocket

"Well maybe you would like to come and see him now" said chase walking out of the bathroom and down the stairs

Rockets face went blank and emotion less as he followed chase to ollys room which was close the where chase slept

Jet followed closely wanting to see his twin who just happened to be born as a cat which was all the more reason for him to be a target for there fathers cruelty

They all walked over to the small white and black stripped form laying In the middle of the floor where he was left the night before after his hash run in with the lead pipe

He had a thin fleece blanket covering his lower body and a thick layers of blood soaked crape bandages tightly raped around his head ,his normally bright amber-green eyes where sunken and lifeless as if he was all ready dead, but he wasn't

Jet gasped at the sight of the normally happy,exited younger brother laying motionless and blood covered under one of chases blankets

He hung his face centimetres away from Olly's when his eye closed and then opened again and smiled

"H-h-hello J-j-et" he stuttered "M-my h-head hurts"

"Well ill be" said rocket in pure shock "and here I am thinking it was bad news"

Jet was ecstatic that his brother was taking again and he forgot all about what had happened and gave him a hug but olly didn't push him away nor did he make any attempt to escape his bone crushing embrace until it really started to hurt him

"J-jet your h-hurting me" olly stuttered again "c-can you let g-go p-please"

"Sorry" jet said quietly "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Well this calls for celebration" called chase "who wants food"

"Me" they all shouted in unison, rocket scrambled to his feet and into the kitchen but jet on the other hand was waiting for olly to get up

Olly rolled onto his stomach and winced when his ribs came in contact with the floor, he crawled out from under the blanket and stood up, his legs felt like jelly and his paws felt like iron but he wasn't going to let a lead pipe to the head stop him

They walked to the kitchen after olly had wobbled to his feet, they sat down at the table and waited for there meal that jet hoped was anything but dog food which his father served so lovingly to him (as lovingly as a peaved off bull on steroids)

A few minutes later rocket came in with jets favourite food which was chicken rapped in bacon stuffed with fish and covered with minced lamb sprinkled on the top

"Here you go buddy" said rocket happily "you better not leave any"

Jet didn't even bother to answer, he buried his face in the mouth watering food and finished it in no time at all, but the problem with finishing it that fast jet found that most on it went on the people around him, the furniture and the walls which rocket and chase had to clean before there dad got home

He lifted his head from the squishy mass that was left on his plate and looked around the room and as he predicted the walls and his brother was coated with his dinner

He looked at Chase who had a large piece of fish on his face, he was frozen with his mouth hung open and his eyes as wide as dinner plates olly and rocket on the other hand had ducked just in time and missed the wave of chewed food, where laughing hysterically, unable to stop

"It not funny" he said wiping the mush off his face

"N-no its h-h-hilarious" said olly holding his sides

There laughter rang through the room for a few minutes after until it was no longer funny

"What was dad like before we where born rocket" he blurted out randomly

"Well that a bit strange" he said "why do you want to know"

"Well I was just wondering" he said wiping the food from his face "was ... He nice once"

"Believe it or not" he stated "he was the kindest, most loving father anyone could of asked for until..."

Jet seemed to know the answer before he even finished the sentence

"We where born" he sighed,letting his head drop "when we where born mum didn't survive and dad must of blamed us"

"Dad found it easier to blame other people than to just except the fact that somethings you can't control no mater how hard you try" he explained "there's no point in beating yourself up about it"

Then there was pounding on the door that made jet leap out of his skin and sent shivers down his spine

It was there dad

"Oi open the door you mangey mutts" he screamed "and them dirty rats better not be there or your all getting a beating you won't soon forget"

Jets heart sank in his chest until he could feel it in the pit of his stomach, when his dad came home bad things

"Get olly to safety" rocket commanded

When nobody did anything it pushed rocket over the edge sending him into a flurry of rage and anger

"NOW DAMN IT, NOW" he said slamming his paws down on the table as hard as he could, leaving large craters where his paws where

Chase jumped up and grabbed olly with his mouth, and skidded down the corridor and into his room where they locked the door, they where safe, for now

But for rocket and jet It was to late, they heard the hinges creak and groan and finally the door collapsed, letting in the beast

Luckily they where in the living room at this point but it was no use running, he would find them sooner or later

Rocket held jet close to his chest, trying to suppress the sobs leaking from the young pup, he tried to tell him that it was all going to be alright and he would be fine and one day he would take him away from that evil place

He pulled him away and looked him in the eyes, which only revealed the fact that he was crying

"I'm going to hide you,ok" he said looking up as he heard his father getting closer "and your not going to come out until I say so, do you understand me"

"But he's going to hurt you and I don't want him to" he cried "please,don't rocket I don't want him to get you"

"Do you understand" he said more forcefully, not taking no for an answer

"Yes, I do" he replied meekly

He looked round the room for a second and decided to put him in one of the Cabernets, which was close to the floor and was located next to the fireplace and tv

He opened it up and shoved him inside slamming the door shut just in time as his father just a moment later skulked into the room

He had a forked tongue stuck out of his mouth and a long pointed nose, his fangs where razor sharp and could brake bones, he stood on all for legs with long, black, dirty claws shooting out of his paws and his eyes where the worst in jets opinion, they where snow white with pupils as small as the point of a pin surrounded by thin red veins

"What are you doing I'm here" he said questionable walking closer to rocket

"Nothing" he said "I was just leaving"

He tried to walk past him but instead he was shoved to the dirty, flea covered floor

"You ain't goin' no where sunshine" he snarled "where is it"

"Where's what" he asked

"That stupid waste of space called jet" he hissed

Rocket looked over at the cabernet and winked giving him the all clear

Jet poked his head out and jumped down the small step, making a hollow knocking noise and he landed

He walked past the fire place and stood underneath the coffee table next to the sofa, just in case his dad turned round and saw him

"He's in here" there dad said whipping his head round in a violent motion "I can smell his fear"

Rocket scanned the room in lighting speed and spotted him hiding under the table, he motioned for jet to run out the door

Jet took off with out noticing that his leg was caught in the wire of the table lamp until it was to late

"Jet, NO" rocket screamed at the puppy who was now face down on the floor

The lamp fell down on top of him shattering into pieces that flew every where and in all directions

"There you are my son" he said sinisterly

Jet untangled him self and began running, weaving in and out of the chairs as he ran through the dining room, he bolted though the kitchen and through the doggy door, and up the stairs

His room was in sight and a feeling of relief wash over him. But it was all for nothing

Suddenly his father leapt out of nowhere and landed in front of him, blocking him from the door, he didn't know what to do, should he run and hide again or should he give up and let him beat him silly

He hung his head and began crying, rocket was also nowhere to be seen, he started to think that maybe his farther was right, he was a waste of space and time

He was grabbed and flung against the wall, he heard his ribs crack and crunch as he collided with the solid brick wall, he screamed in pain in hope that some one would here him, but they never did

"Please stop it" he sniffed "I'm sorry"

"For what being born" he grunted at him

He picked him up only to throw him back down to the floor, he stamped on his legs and scratched him with his claws and continued to hurt him for was felt like hours

And then it all stopped and he waited for something else to happen, he slowly opened his eyes and snapped them shut again when he saw his farther reach out for him

His leg was tightly grasped and he was pulled up into the air, he heard his door being opened and he knew what was going to happen next

He was hurled into his room and into another wall but this time it was a lot harder, he slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood behind him, he fell of the floor with a loud thud and the sound of the crunch of his broken bones

The door was slammed leaving jet in a silent room he was left with nothing including his pride

He crawled over to his bed which was as bloodied as he was, he lowered him self down on it and closed his eyes

'It not fair, its just not fair' he thought

He pulled his knees into his chest and sobbed knowing that it was hopeless, his life was in a vicious cycle which meant it ended up like this and how ever hard he tried,he knew it was never going to end

A/N: WHOA, that was hard, I've spent two weeks writing this, just a heads up this was when he was only a year and a 1/2 old if you wanted to know, chase was 6, rocket was 4 and a 1/2 and olly was the same as jet so be kind to me please because the next chapter might take even longer, reviews are needed to make the next chapter so if you want another one leave a review telling me how much you love it and how much you want another chapter, thanks that's all


End file.
